Journey to discover ones true self
by moonsson162
Summary: He has been abused so he ran. Then he was saved. Now he wonders who he really is. Join Cy as he journeys to discover who he really is. Sorry if you don't like OCs. Don't read then.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon even though I wish I did. I only own the OC characters.

Reviews are welcome.

It was a cool summer night in Pallet Town, which is in the region of Kanto. A large moving truck was rumbling down Route one towards Pallet Town. The wild Pidgeys were flying around it and the sleepy Rattata were peeking out of the tall grass as if they were curious to see what the noise was. As this large moving truck drove into town, it finally came to a stop at a large four bedroom house. The house was about a hundred yards away from a fence and a field. Then all of the sudden a woman got out of the truck along with a teenage boy, who was her adopted son; he was around seventeen. He was about six foot even, around 185lbs and pure muscle, no ounce of fat on him. His hair was raven black with a streak of silver in it, and his eyes were the iciest of blue. He also had a scar that ran from his ear down to his cheek bone on the right side of his face.

" Hurry up and unpack the truck." whispered his mother quietly and harshly, like she hated him for some reason. The boy just sighed to himself and started to do what he was told.

Time skip three hours later.

When he finally finished unpacking the truck, he started unpacking the boxes. When he was in the kitchen unpacking the dishes, he dropped one of the plates accidentily. Hearing the sound his mom came running in the room as fast as a quick attack. When she saw the mess her face started to turn purple with rage. Then she flew at him then bam he flew against the wall. She started hitting him against the chest yelling things that should not be repeated. But then she swung at his face. And as fast as lighting he caught her hands.

"NO MORE!" he yelled. "NO MORE! I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH THIS FOR MOST OF MY LIFE AND IM DONE. IM LEAVING TOMORROW AND NEVER COMING BACK EVER!" And with that he ran to his room.

The next day he ran away.

As he ran, if you looked into his eyes, you could see the relief and sadness in them; it was a sad sight. He was running as he turned and ran to Route one before he could get there he was stopped by a voice.

"STOP! DON'T GO OUT THERE UNLESS YOU HAVE YOUR OWN POKEMON; OTHER WISE YOU'LL BE ATTACKED!" when that person said that, he came skidding to a halt. Then a woman around 29 came along with a man that looked 50. They walked up to the boy. He stepped back, afraid of being punished. When they saw that they stopped. The woman had a look of anger on her face when she saw that then she stopped and introduced herself to him.

"Hi my name is Delia Ketchum and this is my friend professor Oak. Whats your name?"

The boy looked at her with curious eyes and answered in a scared voice. "Cyberius Klizer but please call me Cy."

**_An- hope you guys like it. I'm taking requests on what Pokemon Cy should catch. Review to let me know._**


	2. Chapter 2

**An- here's another chapter. Sadly no one reviewed yet. Hope you like it. And please review.**

Delia Ketchums point of view

Professor Oak and I were on our way to Route one, when I spotted a boy starting to run with urgency down the road. It didn't look like he had any Pokemon with him and I thought he was insane. As we got closer I yelled for him to stop; he skidded to a halt and turned very slowly to face us and I could see that he was hurting inside. I started to get worried and decided to introduce myself.  
"Hi! My name is Delia Ketchum And this is professor Oak, my friend. What's your name?"  
He hesitated for a second and said, "Cyberius Klizer, but you can call me Cy."

Oaks pov

When I was studying this young man I noticed a scar running down his face. Then I saw him clutching his ribs as if they were hurting him. I was curious as to whether he had been abused as a kid And if he was, I was going to do something about it. When I heard his name, I gasped.  
It couldn't be his son. It just couldn't! I thought. Hmm so he is still alive. This made me curious. Then I listened to Delia as she talked to the boy.  
"Cy; that's a strong name!" I commented, when he told us his name. He glanced at me quickly be fore turning back to Delia. As he did I caught a glimpse of his eyes and saw something that I should never see in a child; that thing was pain and sadness, but as I looked deeper, I saw a child that could be extremely loyal and, if helped, he could find happiness. I walked up to him a looked in his eyes. "Why don't we go to my house so we can get you fixed up ok?" I said; he quickly backed up and looked at me with fear in his eyes, but then he looked at me in the eyes as if he was studying me to see if I was sincere. He then turned and did the same thing to Delia. When he saw we were being completely honest, Cy ran up to Delia, giving her a hug and crying hard. She immediately hugged him back and started comforting him.  
"Hey Delia! Why don't you go to the lab while I run to your house to get Ash ok?" She nodded. Then she and Cy started walking to my lab, while I jogged to her house to get her 12 year old son.

Delia's POV

As professor Oak turned toward my house, me and Cy headed toward the lab. We walk in a comfortable silence until the lab came in view. I smiled at the young boy beside me gently and led him inside.  
"So Cy, would you mind telling me a little about you?" his face went still and fearful. "You can trust me, Cy." he still looked apprehensive about me. I realized then that he wouldn't trust me right off the bat. I sat at one of the tables and thought about how I'd earn his trust.  
"So, Cy, do you have any questions for me?" I asked cautiously. He sat across from me and crossed his arms as he leaned back in the seat, his muscles well defined. He paused, thinking.  
"How old's your son?" he asked, his eyes assessing my reaction. I smiled warmly at him.  
"Ash is only twelve, but he acts like he's fifteen!" I chuckled at the notion. He smiled as well. We sat there for about half an hour just chatting and him asking questions about me, Ash, and Oak. We stood up and started over to one of the habitat simulators and I started explaining things to him.  
"And this knob is to control the-" I stuck out my hand, but accidentally hit his back hard. He hissed in pain, trying not to show it. I gasped and pulled my hand back quickly.  
"Cyberius? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously holding his shoulders so I could look him in the eyes. Well, attempt to anyway. His eyes were clouded over in pain and his dark hair fell into his face a little. I pushed it back gently and led him to the spare bedroom Oak had prepared for anyone needing assistance.  
"Cy, if you don't want to tell me I understand, but, please, tell someone what happened. I don't know how to help you if I-" I started explaining to him quietly until he threw his shirt off and I saw the huge scar across his back. The angry, jagged scar cut from the left side of his collarbone, to his right hip. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. He turned to face me again and held his face down. I walked to his side and wrapped my arms carefully around his toned body.  
"Cy, please let me help you. Believe me, I don't want to hurt you. I can't help you unless you tell me what happened." I felt my tears flowing down my cheeks and he did, too, as they fell onto his head. He stiffened up and I chuckled a little, leading him over to the bed. I sat him down and got behind him, massaging the muscles to relax him.  
"it-it was my mother; I wasn't supposed to have friends, especially not ones who were girls. My mother found out about her and threatened to beat her unless I stopped seeing her. When I told Gia about it, she got so angry and stormed off to my house. I tried to stop her but she was small and too fast for me. I got home to find her facing down my mom, and my mom was screaming at her about how much of a supposed jerk I was. She was screaming right back about how she thought I was awesome. I knew I had to stop this; I had grabbed Gia's arm and pulled her back to her house quickly and told her that she needed to stay away from me for her own safety. She cried and said she couldn't do that, but I had to go. That was the last time I saw her, and when I got home, my mom jumped on me and drug the knife through my back. It hurt like hell, but I couldn't show it, I couldn't show the pain. I couldn't fight her off. She's done that kind of stuff to me and that's why I have so many scars. She hates me, and I don't recall doing anything to earn that hate. It got to be too much, and I ran away. I can't stand her anymore." at this point, tears were falling silently down his face and it broke my heart. I held him as we cried silently together. Ten minutes later, I heard the door open and the voices of Ash and Oak excitedly talking about something. I looked back at Cyberius and saw that his walls had gone back up. I shook my head in sadness, but turned to the door and walked out to the main room with Cy behind me.  
"Well, how'd it go?" Oak inquired seeing our tear streaked faces.  
"It went well." I replied vaguely. "But if he wants you to know, he can tell you, unless he wants me to tell." Oak nodded, and I turned to give Cy a hug again.


	3. Chapter 3

**An- here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. And sadly I don't own Pokemon. **

Chapter 3

Oaks POV

On my way to the Ketchum's house, I was thinking about Cy. I wondered what had gotten him so afraid that he flinches every time an adult walks toward him or talks to him. When I think about his eyes, I shudder at the pain they hold in them. They are like ice, so cold, yet if treated right, can be fun. I'm determined to help him in any way I can. When I arrived at the Ketchum's house I knocked, and a little boy named Ash answered. He was 12 years old with black hair and amber colored eyes and Z shaped scars or birthmarks beneath them.  
"Hello professor!" he said cheerfully, "how are you?"  
"Great." I replied with urgency. "Come with me. Your mother is at my lab, and there is someone I want you to meet."  
"Really?! Ok! Let's go!" and he took off. I sighed and jogged after him as fast as my legs could carry me. Dang I'm awfully slow. Is it me or am I old?

_**Time skip.5 minutes**_.

Finally we arrived at my lab.  
"Ash..." I gasped; man I really out of shape. "Ash my boy... Next time slow down."  
"Ok!" he replied cheerfully. Kids these days; where do they get that energy?  
"So professor, did you get any new Pokemon lately?" Ash asked eagerly.  
"Why yes I did, Ash! I received a different colored eevee from an old friend." I chuckled as the young boy's eyes lit up with excitement.  
"Really?" yelled Ash "What color is it?"  
"Well it's black." I replied. Then I heard Delia and Cy leave the room and came towards us.  
"Well, how'd it go?" I inquired seeing their tear streaked faces.  
"It went well." Delia replied vaguely. "But if he wants you to know, he can tell you, unless he wants me to tell." I nodded in understanding. Then I saw Delia turn and gave Cy another hug. I saw her whisper in Cy's ear. Then he nodded. She grabbed me and started to lead me to the other room. But before we left, Ash called out.  
"Mom!" We turned around and looked at Ash, who was looking at Cy with a weird expression on his face. Cy looked scared for a quick moment.  
"Ash, honey, this is Cy and he's going to be staying with us for a while." Delia explained, nervous as to how he'd take it.  
"Really?" Ash said excitedly. "I always wanted a big brother!" While Delia was talking to them, I looked in to Cy's eyes yet again, and saw something I never seen before in a child in his position: hope and warmth as he looked at Ash. I smiled, knowing that he was going to warm up to Ash way faster than he was with me. We left the kids to talk. When we got to a separate room, Delia turned to face me.  
"Samuel," she said gravely. "I asked Cy if I can tell you his story, and he said yes. This will take a while, so you might want to sit." Hearing that, I got worried for that poor boy.

Cy POV

Man this must be a dream. I thought to myself as I heard Ms. Ketchum talking to Ash about me. When she said I was going to be staying for a while I felt relieved. After living with HER for most of my life, this is like a dream. I looked at Ash who was looking at me with curious eyes. All I knew about him was he is 12 and he loved Pokemon. I studied him from his raven black hair to his amber eyes. When I saw the Z shaped scars/birthmarks on his cheeks. I felt my chest. The reason I had the exact same scar. But it's on my chest. Pokemon was all I heard. I looked up, a little flustered still.  
"Excuse me, but I zoned out; what did you say?" I asked him. Ash giggled at me and repeated his question.  
"Do you like Pokemon?"  
"Yes" I replied.  
"Great" Ash exclaimed happily. Then he started asking me random questions about Pokemon, but out of all the questions only one caught my attention.  
"Did you know that professor oak has a black eevee?" When I heard that I froze. It couldn't be I thought.  
"Want to go see it?" Ash said. I looked at him and smiled.  
"Sure why not." i shrugged nonchalantly and we got up and left. While we were walking. I thought back to the day I got the scar on my face.

_**Flash back**_

_**I was walking home from my dojo practice. (Yes I can defend myself and use weapons. I just choose not to.) when I heard a sound.**_  
_**"VEEEEEEEEE!" I looked around then out of no where came a flash of black that hit me straight on the chest. I winced. Then looked down and saw a small black eevee shaking. It looked at me with scared eyes. Then a Persian jumped out of no where and started to growl. The little guy was scared out of his mind as he jumped out of my arms and started to run away. The Persian started to chase it. I sprinted to follow them. They turned in to an ally. When I got there, I saw that the eevee was cornered. Right then I saw something that scared me to my bone: the Persian was going to use a slash attack to kill the eevee. Something inside me bubbled in anger then on an impulse, I jumped in the way. And took the slah attack to the face. Then I blacked out. And never saw the eevee again.**_

_**Flash back end**_

It couldn't be the same eevee. If it was I would probably cry. I seriously hope it is.


End file.
